The Lana Diaries
by maia4ever
Summary: Lana is the most popular girl at AEHS until her friends and Josh dump her. But that won't stop Lana! Will the guy she like, totally loves ask her to the Valentine's dance, or will she end up like Princess Mia, the biggest fur-reek ever? Story is FINISHED!
1. Meet Lana

Author's Note: This is not Mia's diary, it's Lana's diary! AHH, run for your lives! Just kidding. Almost all the character's are Meg Cabot's, except for some of Lana's friends. I hope you enjoy it! Send me any kind of reviews, and tell me what I could do better, because I really want to know!!!!! For all you people who hate Lana, don't worry, I hate her too, I just thought it would be fun to write something from her POV! ~Maia (  
  
Sunday January 25, Marie's Manicures  
  
OMG. I am so totally bored. A girl so should not have to wait this long to get her nails done! Seriously! I have been waiting here for ten whole minutes! Although it's not a complete waste of time, because I get to flip through an old Teen People magazine with some very informative articles on the subject of Justin and Britney's big breakup. But do you want to know what is really unfair? They are letting people with like, nil sense of fashion or beauty get their nail done before me!  
  
Top 5 Reasons why I, Lana Weinberger, should  
be put before the other customers:  
  
1.)I am so much better looking than anyone else here! Who else in Marie's Manicures has perfect blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes? Um, no one! HAHA!  
  
2.) My Gucci purse and Chanel shoes are so much more in style than everyone else's Target rucksacks and clunky combat boots. Oh, and speaking of combat boots, what is with Amelia Thermopolis? She's Princess of Genovia, (which I can hardly believe! I mean, I am so better fit to be a princess than her) but she still goes around in those unstylish, geeky combat boots! I mean, what is up with that?  
  
3.) I probably have the hottest, most popular boyfriend in all of Manhattan, Josh Richter, captain of the crew team!  
  
4.) I am captain of the cheerleading squad, and you can't get much better than that! Plus, all my friends are on the squad! It is the best! If anyone else ever joined the squad, I would seriously freak out!  
  
5.) I am going bowling with all my friends, Josh, and my friend's boyfriends, and if these subhuman-like girls don't hurry up and finish getting their stubbly nails done, I will be late!  
  
Of course, my friends and I aren't actually bowling! We're just watching our boyfriends. I mean, what kind of girl actually goes bowling? I might chip a nail, and that would definitely NOT be good!!  
  
Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Write reviews! Lots of them! I'll add chapter two really soon! ~Maia ( 


	2. Bowling Alley Blues

Authors Note: Hey, I hope you liked the first chapter! PLEASE PLEASE review!!!!! I want to know if people actually like this story or not! I don't care what kind of review you give it, flame it a thousand times for all I care! Lol, well maybe not a thousand, but you know what I mean.  
  
Sunday, January 25, Bowling Alley  
  
I so cannot believe this! My friends Stacey, Olivia, Bailey and I were all set to have a good time watching our boyfriends bowl, when who should turn up at the Bowling Alley but little Princess Yield Sign Hair and her fat friend, Lilly Moscovitz! Oh, and their boyfriends, Boris and Michael. I can understand how Lilly and Boris ended up together, I mean they're both Grade A Nerds, but I can't understand how a loser like Mia ended up with a semi-hot senior like Michael Moscovitz. I mean, sure, she's a princess, but she's also a serious fur-reek!  
So while Josh and his buddies bowled, and Michael went to get bowling shoes for his fellow dorks, the following conversation took place:  
  
Me: "Well, look who it is. Princess Amelia, and her pug friend." Lilly: "Come on Mia. We wouldn't want to associate with these vile sociopaths."  
  
What is with people who think that using big words makes them sound smarter? Because it doesn't. It just makes them sound geekier!  
  
Me: "Oh yea, you know that little cable show you have, Moscovitz? I was just wondering, how can anyone sit there for more than thirty seconds watching your face?" Amelia: Lilly, come on, just."  
  
But of course little miss chatterbox couldn't bear to have her dumb show insulted.  
  
Lilly: "For your information, Weinberger, my 'little cable show' is, at this moment, being optioned by a group of producers, which means that there is a immense chance of my show being aired on major television channels such as Lifetime and ABC."  
WHAT???? Her show might be on ABC or Lifetime??? I do not believe this! My friends and I should be the ones on a major TV channel, not the outcasts of society!  
So Mia, Lilly and Boris walked off. I mean Amelia, Lilly and Boris walked off. (She hates when people call her Amelia, which, of course, is why I do it. HAHA!  
  
Stacey: "Wow, Losers!" Olivia: "Totally!" Bailey: "You rock, Lana! Anyways, I doubt pug girl really meant that whole thing about ABC and Lifetime."  
  
I hope she didn't. She better not have meant it. I mean, that is so not fair! Just because her parents can get her on television. But lets not talk about my parents.  
  
Author's Note: As soon as I get just two measly reviews I'll update it! (Of course if they're flames there's not much point but I'll do it anyways) ~Maia 


	3. Cheerleading Troubles

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope u liked chapter two! I'm not exactly sure where this story is going yet, but I'll think of something! Thank you so, so ,so ,so much to Ayla Lupin and Lady Lirimaer Kelda for answering my plea for two reviews! ~Maia  
  
Monday, January 26, Algebra  
  
I swear Mr. Gianini saves all the easy algebra problems for the little princess. I mean, just because she's his stepdaughter (!) doesn't mean that she shouldn't have to answer the problems that are actually of the ninth grade level. It's like he's going back to pre-algebra with her. Of course, that's pretty much the only thing she can do, being so vapid. Oh and guess what? She has to stay after school for a whole hour to work on the Cartesian Planes and all that stuff, and she's still probably failing from what I've heard!  
Yes! Cheerleading practice tonight! I can't wait until the football game on Saturday, because we've got all new moves. The other team and their cheerleaders do not stand a chance against Albert Einstein High School! Especially since they got me as their captain this year for the JV cheerleading team! I mean, you should have seen these girls at the beginning of the year, I mean no offense, but they were grim. Now we're probably going to Cheerleading Nationals, and it is all totally thanks to me! I rock!  
  
Health and Safety  
  
Ok, seriously, it's not like everyone doesn't already know to wear their helmets on scooters and bikes! And anyways, who rides those anymore? They totally mess up your hair, and one time I fell off my bike and all the nail polish got scraped off my perfect, just manicured index finger. It was disastrous. That was the last time I ever rode one of those things again!  
  
Monday, 10:45 PM  
  
Oh my gosh. Cheerleading was horrible! Not only the fact that I forgot to pack my favorite Watermelon lip gloss, but I had completely forgotten about the newest member of the cheerleading team. Shameeka Taylor. Yes, that Shameeka. The one who's friends with the rejects, and who sits at the nerd table for lunch. Ok, WHO LET HER ONTO THE TEAM??? My team (before she joined) was made up of only the cool, popular girls, and my team (before she joined) was made up of all my friends, and anyone who wasn't my friend, well, lets just say I made them decide to quit after two practices. But now that she's on it, the team is no longer perfect! It's terrible! So I got to the gym and she was standing there off to the side, listening to all the other girls talk about the latest episode of American Idol, and when she saw me, she came up to me.  
  
Shameeka: "Hi, my name's Shameeka. This is the place where the cheer squad meets, right?" Me: "No it's not, so I suggest you scram." Shameeka: (coolly) "Um, actually I think this is where the cheer squad meets, considering that you are captain of the cheer squad and that the rest of the team is here."  
  
Who does she think she is, that little brat? Does she really think she can talk back like that to me, Lana Weinberger?  
  
Me: "Excuse me, but that attitude will get you kicked off the team soon, if you know what I mean." Then Bailey walks up.  
  
Stacey: "Hey Lana, what's this all about?"  
  
Me: "She thinks she's on the cheer squad!"  
  
Shameeka: "Um, actually I know I'm on the cheer squad!"  
  
Olivia: "Urghh, who let her on the team? You are, like, totally one of the dorks of society, Shameeka! Face it, you don't belong on the cheerleading team!  
  
Me: "Yea, so get lost! We don't want you on our team!" Shameeka: "I'm not leaving. And if the cheer squad is going to be ready for the football game on Saturday, we might want to start practice."  
  
So I was left with no other choice but to start practice. And I must admit, that Shameeka is better than a lot of the other girls on the team. Her spirit walks are really enthusiastic, and her stag jumps really have some air going. Oh, and her scorpion is amazing! I didn't master the scorpion until my fourth practice!  
  
OH MY GOSH!!! I can't believe I just wrote that! What am I thinking! Shameeka. is. a.reject.of.society! And I just wrote a whole paragraph of compliments about her!!!!  
  
I have to get to bed. I think lack of sleep is affecting my brain in strange ways.  
  
Authors Note: Thanks again for reviewing! I'll write more soon! Please more reviews! Tell me what I can improve in my writing!!!! It will be really helpful! ~Maia 


	4. Jane Eyre

Authors Note: Hi again! Thanks to Cole-Lover, Ash, Cheryl, and webwonder123 for reviews! Oh and I accept anonymous reviews now Cole Lover! I couldn't figure out how to switch it but I obviously figured it out LOL.~Maia  
  
January 26, Homeroom  
  
::Yawn::. I'm so totally tired! I stayed up until, like, one in the morning doing the four paragraph English journal essay that I forgot, for Mrs. Spears class. It was an essay entitled "What I Look for In A Friend" I copied it and stapled it in: (Glue is totally passe!)  
  
What I Look For In A Friend  
By Lana Weinberger  
  
When choosing friends, it is totally not hard to decide who will be my friend, and who won't. My friends have to be popular. If my friends aren't totally and completely popular, my reputation will just slide down the faucet! To be popular, you have to wear cool clothes. So obviously all my friends buy apparel from stores like Gucci, Chanel, Abercrombie and Fitch, etc. Just like me!  
My friends also have to be pretty, and have a well defined hair color i.e. brown, black, blonde (this one is a definite pro), or, if you are unlucky enough to have brown or black hair when you want blonde, highlights are a must.  
My friends have to be on the cheerleading team. Forget all those lame contact sports and everything. Those sports are not for girls! Cheerleading is. People who think cheerleading is not a sport are odd in the head (to put it kindly). Because it so definitely is!  
To put it widely, I would say that I will "chill" with anyone who isn't going to ruin my reputation. Because there isn't anything more important to me (with the slight exception of my Gucci purse and watermelon lip gloss) than my reputation, which is in fact, with the student population anyways, flawless!  
  
I seriously hope Mrs. Spears gives me a good grade! Because I spent like twenty whole minutes on that essay, when I could have been watching TV or applying mascara!  
  
English  
  
I can't believe Mrs. Spears. You will not believe what she assigned. Actually, who she assigned. We have to do a group reading project on this book called Jane Eyre, and I have to do it with MIA THERMOPOLIS, LILLY MOSCOVITZ, and SHAMEEKA TAYLOR!!!!!!!!!! What is this world coming to????? When popular and pretty girls have to work with grade A geeks????? Of course, Mia, Lilly, and Shameeka didn't seem very happy about it, but I can't imagine why. I mean, it will totally boost their reputation, while lowering mine to an all time low (with the exception of when Josh broke up with me). I can't believe this. We have to read the book out loud together and we have two choices. We can either just write a summary of each chapter, or we can make "comment pages" where we will write out a conversation between all of us about each chapter, with our opinions based on what is happening. This is going to be torture. We will be working on it in class every day for a month. Oh great, now she wants the groups to get together to talk about which one we're going to choose.  
  
Me: "Ok, what do you girls want to do?"  
  
Amelia: "I was sort of hoping that we could do the commentary"  
  
Lilly: "Same here"  
  
Shameeka: "Me too! What do you think Lana?"  
  
What is her deal? Why is she trying to be all "including"? Because I really don't care whether I'm included in her dumb little group!  
  
Me: "Umm, I really don't care. This is so dumb anyways!"  
  
Lilly: "Fine. If you think it's so dumb, tell that to Mrs. Spears, and we can work in peace!"  
  
Who does she think she is anyways? Plus, who actually reads Jane Eyre? It's not like it's good or anything!  
  
Me: "Whatever. It's not like Jane Eyre is interesting anyways. Its just about some old fashioned girl who has rotten luck!"  
  
Amelia: "Well, not exactly"  
  
Me: "What would you know? Like you have any taste, Amelia"  
  
Mrs. Spears: "I hope everyone is just brimming with ideas! We start tomorrow! Class dismissed."  
  
Oh, great. I sooo look forward to English tomorrow. NOT!  
  
Author's Note: Thanks again for all the reviews! I look forward to reading more of them!! Remember, tell me what I could improve in my writing! Oh and please excuse the whole "glue is totally passe" thing! Lana knows not what she says! She can't help being picky! Hehe ~Maia 


	5. Lana rejected

Author's Note: Hi again! Thank you webwonder123, Brittney-Btrflies, Book Geek, Cassie D. and Chelsea of course lol for your reviews! Here's chapter five! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Wednesday January 28th, Homeroom  
  
A new girl transferred to the sophmore class today! Her name is Nanette Grelesius, and she moved to NYC from California! She is like, totally lucky! I mean, she has a tan to die for and she is like totally pretty! She has dark brown hair with honey highlights, and her eyes are blue. Hopefully I will meet her at lunch to discuss her joining our cheerleading team in place of that Shameeka. And to discuss other things such as getting her a date to the Valentine Semi-Formal, which is on Friday February 13!! That means that its only. seventeen days until the dance!!!!!! Counting today, anyways.  
AHHH! The cheerleading competition is on Saturday! We are so not ready! I mean, I have the whole thing choreographed, but the girls are, like, not getting it! And it doesn't help that the only person who has gotten it is Shameeka, because they are getting all annoyed and discouraged that Shameeka is so good and she's only been on the team for two days!!!! It is really quite frustrating! Well, not for me, obviously, but for the other girls (i.e. Bailey, Olivia, Stacey, etc.) Because I already know it already, I mean I choreographed it for God's Sake! Gosh, they are sort of annoying! I mean its not that hard!  
  
Cafeteria, table all by myself.  
  
OH MY GOSH. My life is over. My life is over. My life is O-V-E-R. I can't believe that Nanette Grelesius!!! Ok, so I walked into the cafeteria, and I bought my usual salad (no dressing. I mean, I have to maintain my slender size so I can continue to fit my Abercrombie sweater!) and when I got back to the table where my cheerleading friends and I always sit, and guess who's sitting in MY seat??? Oh, none other than Nanette herself! But of course, I figured that , well, she's new, she doesn't know what a grave mistake she's making! So I went up, and I go:  
  
Me: "Hey, you're Nanette, right?  
  
Nanette: (swirling her salad with her fork) "Mmmhmm"  
  
Me: "Umm ok, well, your like sort of in my seat, so d'you think you can like move over, girlfriend?"  
  
Nanette: Um, actually, no, 'girlfriend'"  
  
Me: "Excuse me, but this is my seat! (looking around) Ok, who's going to move?"  
  
And everyone just ignored me!!!  
  
Me: "Ok, what is everyone's problem??"  
  
Stacey: "Um, actually, we decided that, since Nanette is like, a Sophmore, and you're like, a freshman, that made her cooler than you, so I suggest you find a different table to sit at. Bye Weinberger!  
  
But I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. I mean, the people that I thought were my friends just banished me away. SHOULDN'T THERE BE A RULE ABOUT THAT?????  
  
I mean, now I am sitting at the table where Tina used to sit with her body guard. This is NOT happening to me! Me sitting here is like, I dunno, like Tina sitting at the head of the cheer table. It's not right, and it's totally not fair! My friends CAN NOT just abandon me like this!! And for Nanette Grelesius to be sitting in the seat that I have sat in every SINGLE SOLITARY DAY since the beginning of High School???  
  
No, No, No, that is so not right! What is happening to me???  
  
Oh great, people are starting to stare at me, especially the nerds. Well, it is like sort of noticeable when the most popular girl in school is sitting at the reject table writing in a journal like a loser.  
  
I feel horrible. I haven't felt this bad since Josh dumped me for a week for Mia Thermopolis. I think I have a fever or something, because my head hurts really really bad.  
  
Oh great, now the ink in this journal is getting all smudged and wet. I totally hate crying in front of people. I'm going to the girl's room.  
  
And to think I was going to help that girl get a date to the Valentine Dance! As if!  
  
Where's my watermelon lip gloss? I need something to cheer me up.  
  
Author's Note: Finally an actual plot! Thanks again for all the reviews. Personally I think the flavor watermelon is really nasty but oh well. The only watermelon stuff I like is a real water melon. Yum! Oh, and Book Geek: yea, Lilly doesn't look like a pug in the movie, but don't you think it would be sort of insulting to the actress to choose her just because she had a face like a pug? Lol, whatever hehe. Its not like the actress would care, I mean she's the one getting the money, right? Hehe! ~Maia 


	6. Lana rejected again! heehee

Author's Note: Thank you Sugarbear14, MountainStream, LynXkitty, Ash, and webwonder123 for reviews! Yay! I looove reviews! Hehe. Poor Lana! Don't you feel sorry for her! Hahaha not!  
  
Note: I DID NOT copy this story from anyone else!!!!!!!!! It was a completely original idea thought up while reading Princess In Love in the car. So there!  
  
Wednesday January 28th, Girls' Bathroom  
  
Well, I found my Watermelon Lip Gloss (score for me!) and I've decided something; My "friends" are like, so not going to get away with this! I mean, I am the most popular, prettiest girl here at Albert Einstein High! And all I can say is no way will some newcomer take that position away from me! Nanette Grelesius had better watch out…  
  
Wednesday, Algebra  
  
Great. Lana, you are so not smooth. Josh just came up to me in the hall and was all, "So, who's that new girl?" and I'm just like, "Um, find someone who cares who she is." But apparently Josh does, because as soon as I said that he's like "Fine, I think I will," and he totally stalked off to ask Justin Baxendale! And I was like, "No wait, Josh! JOSH!!! I was kidding! Her name's Nanette!" But he just totally ignored me! Whatever. I'll talk to him later. Josh can like really get on my nerves sometimes. I mean I know that he's the hottest guy at AEHS, and, like, all the girls are totally jealous of me, but it's true. Also, he didn't seem to think twice about dumping me for Princess Loser. And why was he asking who Nanette was? I mean, she's sort of pretty and all, but she's just… Not ME! But I am not worried. Not one little bit! And you know what? After Algebra, I am fully going to ask him he is picking me up for the Valentine's Day Dance. So ha!  
  
Girl's Bathroom  
  
Oh God. My life is over  
  
English  
  
I am seriously going to die.  
  
Health and Safety  
  
This is NOT happening. IT NEVER HAPPENED. NEVER.  
  
Girl's Bathroom, before Cheerleading  
  
Oh. My. Gosh.  
  
JOSH BROKE UP WITH ME FOR NANETTE GRELESIUS. In too much shock to write. No wait. I have to write.  
Ok. You know how I was going to ask Josh when he was going to pick me up? Well guess what? Here's what happened:  
  
Me: "Josh! JOSH!! Over here!!!"  
  
Josh: "Yo, what is it Lana?"  
  
Me: (out of breath from running down hall)"Just wondering, but when are you picking me up for the Valentine Day Dance?"  
  
Josh: "Dude, what are you talking about?"  
  
I am so not a dude. What is his problem?  
  
Me: The Valentine Dance? On the 13th? Remember?? Helloooo…. Is anyone home? Hahaha!"  
  
Josh: "Oh, well sorry, but I'm like not picking you up. I'm picking up Nanette." !!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: Hehe. I am so mean to Lana! Hmmmm what other bad things could happen to her? Lol, just kidding haha! 


	7. Love Letters

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks to Pixi Punkrocker, Laura, OrlandoRoxsMYworld, and jennifleur for reviewing! Sorry for not writing in a while! I was being lazy in this summer weather!  
  
Friday January 30th  
  
7:00~My bedroom  
  
Still in shock. Am wondering why Josh could have dumped me for Nanette, the new girl at AEHS. Sure, she has that totally Californian tan, but I am so much better looking than her. After redoing the French manicure on my nails, I have totally decided to make a list of possible things that Josh sees in Nanette:  
  
Her Californian tan  
  
Her brown hair and highlights. But who would choose a brunette over a blonde?  
  
That purple pony skin mini skirt she was wearing on Wednesday. But I have the exact same one, so whats that all about?  
  
4.)Possibly, Josh likes cherry lip gloss more than watermelon. But that is not right. Who would choose cherry over watermelon? Not me.  
  
She is a sophomore, and I am a freshman. But doesn't Josh know that it is , like, totally IN for a senior to date a freshman???? Apparently Not.  
  
But out of all these reasons, the only one that is a really good reason is the whole California tan thing. So what gives?  
  
7:30~ Subway  
  
I have decided that, unlike last time Josh broke up with me, I am not going to totally let myself go, because that didn't exactly work. No, this time, I sprayed an extra amount of perfume in my hair, wore all my best makeup, and am wearing my Gucci high tops. Along with my AEHS uniform, of course. This is all in attempt to make Josh see what he is missing.  
  
8:30~ Algebra  
  
Score for me! Bailey ran over to me in the hall, and apologized for her rude behavior on Wednesday. Ignoring me when I asked for my seat at the cheer table, and making me sit at the freak table. So I am not completely friendless! Unfortunately, Bailey also says that she overheard Josh telling Nanette that he would never get back together with me, not even if I were the last girl in the world! Omg. Well I don't want to get back together with him either! Not even if HE was the last guy in the world! So there!  
  
9:30~Girls bathroom  
  
Oke, so maybe I didn't mean that. But maybe I did. Because Bailey just told me that Justin Baxendale was smiling at me in the hall!!!!!! Justin Baxendale! Yes, the hot senior from Trinity with the smoky eyelashes and the gameboy smiled at ME! But then again, why shouldn't he? I am, after all, the prettiest girl in this school. And the most popular. Well at least I was the most popular until Nanette came along. But still. I can totally gain my popularity back soon! I wish Justin Baxendale liked me!  
  
11:00~ Lunch  
  
Still sittiing at the loser table. But with Bailey! She is the bestest friend ever! Plus, she totally likes watermelon lip gloss better than cherry! But whatever. Justin Baxendale is so good looking!!!!  
  
7:30 PM~ Home in my room  
  
Oh my gosh! I just had a revelation!!!!!!! Well, not exactly just now. If you must know, it came from listening in on a conversation Mia, Tina, and Lilly were having at their lunch table. Lilly: I still can't understand why you didn't just tell Michael to his face that you liked him!  
  
Mia: Lilly!!! Do you have to blab to everyone about how Michael and I got together? Seriously. It's not like it's a big deal. Writing all those anonymous love notes. I mean, Kenny did the same thing when he wanted to go out with me.  
  
Lilly: And that turned out well, didn't it?  
  
Tina: But that was because they weren't meant to be together forever! Mia and Michael are!  
  
Mia: Yea!  
  
Lilly: Whatever. Are you gonna finish that dumpling?  
  
You see? If I am going to get any guy (ok, Justin Baxendale to be exact) I should write him anonymous love notes! It's a totally brilliant plan!  
  
I am so smart sometimes! 


	8. Corn!

Author's Note: Thank You to judyisapunk, lizziee, akanksha, LuNaLoVeGoOd5, sissy6, sun,star,sea,sand, PhiloNysh, and Ash for reviewing!!  
  
sissy6- Actually, I just read your L/J info. I don't think I'm going to be writing a L/J fanfic! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Monday February 2nd, Algebra  
  
Oh, my gosh. The cheerleading tournament on Saturday went horribly. As I no longer sit with the in crowd, none of the girls (w/ the exception of Shameeka and Bailey) would listen to anything I said, and the corrections I had given them before on their stag jumps went COMPLETELY over their heads. It was like, totally horrible. Seriously. We totally opted for last place! My life is soooo over. Seriously.  
Well, they'll be sorry they were acting like brats to me when I start going out with Justin Baxendale ::sigh::. Speaking of which, I totally came up with what to write in my letter to him:  
  
Roses are Red Some flowers are pink There's a girl who really loves you Much more than you think  
  
So Bailey is going to get ahold of his gameboy during lunch when he leaves it under his chair, and then she'll tape the note to the screen of his gameboy, where he'll be sure to find it!  
  
I still can NOT believe that I got this idea from a reject. But, she's not like the BIGGEST reject of the school. I mean there is that guy who always starts having this total SPAZ attack if the ugly caff ladies put corn in the chili that they always make. Now that I think about it, that dude and Mia would make the perfect couple. Seriously. They are both freaks. But, of course, Mia's already going out with Michael. Too bad. Michael actually is pretty hot. But not as much as Justin.  
  
PLEASE let this whole love letter thing work!  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE -  
  
English  
  
Gosh, I totally got carried away there. But the idea of dating Justin is TOTALLY something to get carried away about. Yea. Whatever. Jane Eyre v. boring. Nothing but stupid orphanages, bad haircuts, and no Gucci hand bags. Plus, it is set in the time when there was no Abercrombie and Fitch, and in my opinion, (which is always right) that, not the money-less time in the 1930's, is the Great Depression. Oh, that and the fact that Jane Eyre has no hot guys. That Charlotte Bronte dudette or whatever should have written Justin Baxendale into the book! That totally would have made it interesting.  
  
Luckily, Shameeka, Mia, and Lilly have completely taken over the project. So that's one less worry off my mind. Not that it was really a big worry in the first place. I mean, much more important is the issue of who I am going with to the Valentine's Day Dance on February 13th!  
  
Health and Safety  
  
Oh my gosh! I cannot believe this! The weird corn guy just ASKED ME OUT!!!! Yes, the boy who freaks out every time the caff serves chili, and there is corn in it!!!!!  
  
Corn dude: "Hello, my name is Fritz. I want to go out with you. Do you want to go out with me?"  
  
Me: "WhaAT??"  
  
Corn dude (Fritz): "Um, didn't you hear me? Will you go out with me? Uhhh, more specifically, will you go to the Valentine's Day Dance with me?"  
  
I couldn't believe it! Because nerd boys don't exactly come up to you every day asking you out!! But finally it registered.  
  
Me: "Excuse me?? What are you, like, thinking?? I DO NOT go out with losers like you. Seriously. You have got to be kidding. How could you even think I would say yes??"  
  
Fritz: "Well, you looked like the kind of girl that doesn't like corn. So I thought we might get along-"  
  
THE KIND OF GIRL WHO DOESN'T LIKE CORN?? THE KIND OF GIRL THAT DOES NOT LIKE CORN??????  
  
Me: "What are you talking about?!?! Of course I like corn! I would eat all the corn in the WORLD if you would just get away from me!"  
  
And then, and then, -I can barely write I am laughing so much just thinking about it- he starts shouting "HOW COULD YOU?? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! THE ONE GIRL I THOUGHT HATED CORN LIKES IT!!!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO???"  
  
OMG!! And then he started wringing his hands and walking away muttering something about "the many dark and fearsome evils of that crunchy yellow vegetable"  
  
I am going to die laughing.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry if that chapter was too weird for you! Ahahaha! I felt like writing a weird chapter! Also, I always thought that that "corn dude" was sooo funny in the books! Read and review!  
  
~Maia ;-) 


	9. Chapter Nine

Author's Note: Oops! I haven't updated in forever. Oh well.. now I have. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! The last chapter was really weird! Hehe. Well I thought it was funny! So there!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Princess Diaries. I haven't ever put one of these in before. Oh well, there's a first time for everything.  
  
Monday February 9th Homeroom  
  
Except for "Fritz" asking me out, the past week was really boring. And although Bailey taped the "love letter" (or whatever you would call it) to Justin Baxendale's game boy, he hasn't said anything about it, and shows no signs of ever even receiving it. Grr.. Ten days until the Valentine's Day Dance-counting today- and I still don't have a date!!! Justin Baxendale had better catch on soon! Bailey says that eventually after a few more love letters, he will finally catch on. Catch on to who is sending them, I mean.  
  
English  
  
I can't believe it!! Mrs. Spears gave my "What I look for in a Friend" essay a C-! I so can not believe this! I mean, like I said, I spent twenty whole minutes on that stupid thing! Teachers can be, like, so TOTALLY annoying.  
But I'm really excited because I'm getting a manicure tonight! It's to figure out how I want my nails done for the dance. I'm going to the dance even if Justin doesn't ask me out. Please ask me out Justin!!!!  
  
Girl's Bathroom  
  
Oh. My. Gosh. Justin Baxendale spoke to me!!!! And ok, it was only to say, "Um, could I borrow a marker?" in Health and Safety, but still. He smiled at me when he asked that. His eyelashes were all smoky, and he was staring at me with his gray eyes that make me melt. Suddenly, I couldn't even remember where I was! It was totally embarrassing, but finally I managed to say "Sure!" and I flipped my hair a little and handed him a marker. I'm sorry to say that that was the climax of our conversation, but I'm sure that if he ever asked me out (I wish) we will have more meaningful conversations. At least, I hope we'll have more meaningful conversations. Still, that is a sign that he has, like, totally acknowledged my presence. Because I don't see him asking Mia or Lilly for a marker. So Ha. I still need a dress, a hairstyle, and a date for the dance. There is like, so much to do, and so little time.  
  
French  
  
Stacey came up to me and she was like, "Sorry about the way I've been acting, but I was just so in awe of Nanette that I forgot everything. She's actually really annoying, but I have to put up with her. By the way, do you have a date to the Valentine's Dance?"  
"Well, not yet. But everything is totally under control. I will like, definitely have a date for the dance."  
"That's good." She said, and she walked off. Gosh, why are all my so called friends so annoying and obnoxious?  
  
Tuesday, February 10th, English  
  
I wrote another note to Justin. It actually wasn't in poetry form this time, because I totally had writers block. But I think I got my point across:  
  
Justin, I just wanted you to know that there is one girl in this school who loves you! Love, ?  
  
Bailey says I should sign it, but I don't know. What if he thinks I'm stupid? But on the other hand, what if he really wants to know who this girl writing him notes is so that he can ask her out, but doesn't have a clue who it is, so can't? This is so confusing.  
Justin was looking suspiciously flustered today in the hallway. He was walking around, and when he saw Lilly, he pulled her aside. At first I thought "Oh my God!! Is he asking Moscovitz out??" but it didn't look like he was asking her out, because Lilly just rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. Come to the studio on Thursday and we'll figure it out. It was so weird. I mean, Justin is so hot and popular! Why would he be talking to Lilly of all people?? Wow, this is like, amazingly odd. Where's my watermelon lip gloss??  
  
***Excerpt from Mia's Journal***  
  
Oh my GOD! You will not believe what Justin just asked Lilly! No, he didn't ask her out, but he asked if he could pay her to go on her cable show! Justin Baxendale wants to go on Lilly's cable show! Lilly said he wouldn't say what he wanted to go on it for, but he offered her a large sum of money, so she accepted. Not that Lilly would normally accept bribes, but she recently got mad at Michael and threw a blank video tape at him, missing him, and instead hitting his 3-D model of a genome and shattering it, so now she has to pay him for the damages. Poor Michael! Unfortunately, when Lilly told me about the incident, I sympathized with Michael (obviously. Why would I sympathize with someone who showed symptoms of a serious anger problem?) and she got mad at me. Luckily she forgot about it, because she's all up in arms about her latest scheme, which is a campaign against-  
  
***End of Excerpt***  
  
I hope you liked it! Review if you love me! (or the story, your choice.) And sooorry again for not updating in so long! The end of the story is near ( I think) but I'm not sure. What could Justin be doing?? *looks puzzled* Anyways, review, and tell me what you like and what I could improve! ~ Maia 


	10. Chapter TEN!

Author's Note: I'm sooooo sooo SORRY for not updating in a while!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, actually more than a while, but whatever. I really hope you like it!! OMG Princess in Pink, the Princess Diaries # 5 is coming out in the US on MARCH 23rd !!!!!!! I CANT WAIT!!!! Hehehe ok, I'm through ranting. Now read and REVIEW!!!! (  
  
Tuesday February 10th  
  
Well, I got my dress.  
  
For the Valentine's Dance, I mean.  
  
And let me tell you. It is so totally GORGEOUS!!  
  
I am so not kidding. If Justin doesn't ask me out before the dance, when he sees me he will so regret it, because this dress is the most beautiful thing ever!!! The dress is lavender and has spaghetti straps with this accordion ruffle on the bodice. It's made out of this really floaty looking material, yet it still looks totally fashionable. The skirt is sort of accordion style too, except it sort of sweeps around at the bottom. It's actually one of my mom's own designs, and I would normally not be caught DEAD in something my mom made because, you know, its my MOM, not Coco Chanel, but I decided to give Coco a break for this dance. My mom, Amy Weinberger, is a fashion designer. Actually, she was an orthodontist, but she decided that she didn't like being an orthodontist, so she went to this whole fashion school when I was about nine and voila! She became a fashion designer. Of course like, no one has ever heard of her, but, she says, by the end of this year, everyone will be wearing her clothes. I say, as if that will ever happen. I mean, her clothes are really cool, but our last name is not designer-ish enough for people. I mean, who wants to wear something with Weinberger written across the front like it's the new Abercrombie and Fitch? Give me a break. In my opinion, she should have stuck to the whole orthodontist thing, because that was like totally more successful, but whatever. I would never be an orthodontist. Looking in the mouths of gross gross gross little kids. I totally shudder to think about it.  
  
And, of course, not only is the dress going to be perfect. I'm going to have my nails done in this sort of silvery-shimmery lavender color (its Revlon Color Illusions, silver switch I think.) I'm going to get my hair sort of curled but not really, just wavy, and leave it down, because I so totally like my hair down better than up. I am going to look sooo good! So there Nanette!  
  
One unfortunate thing; Justin didn't get the last letter I wrote him, because Bailey was watching when he picked it up, and then Josh started talking to him and Justin dropped the note and failed to pick it up. (Hopefully this was an accident). Gosh, does Josh always have to go and ruin everything? But whatever. I got all new binders and notebooks today (for the third time this year), because who wants to walk around with notebooks that say "I love Josh Richter" and "Mrs. Josh Richter" all over them? Obviously Nanette finds nothing wrong with this practice, as she already has like 22 "I love Joshes" on her planner alone. But if Justin does ask me out and we become an "item", I am so putting "Mrs. Justin Baxendale" on my planner. But just once, because I don't want to be like Nanette. Ok, maybe a couple of times but.........  
  
Later  
  
Oh my gosh!!! So I was just sitting in Health and Safety and we were all working on our individual projects – we have to design a poster that will teach elementary kids about the safety of wearing a helmet when biking. I mean, what kid really wants to sit there and read a poster that a bunch of high schoolers made about safety? – when that moron Mia bumped into my chair and maid me drop my notebook. And I was just about to tell her just how much of a fur-reek I thought she was when someone tapped me on the shoulder and said in this voice that totally made me forget my name, "Um, I think you dropped this", and there was Justin holding my notebook!! I couldn't speak for like five seconds and then I was like, "Oh, thanks!". At least I think I said thanks! I hope I said thanks!!!. But anyways, I regained composure, and he started talking to me!! He was all talking about how stupid it was to have to do the posters, and we were just talking about all these random things, and somehow I started talking about cheerleading! When I realized that I was babbling on, I stopped, and was all, "oh sorry, you probably don't care", but he was like, "no, I'm good". How totally gentlemanly-ish! Ok, so that isn't a word, but who cares??! Justin and I talked!! And also, Josh would never listen to me talk for more than five minutes without walking off after a few minutes acting all annoyed and mumbling something about how "chic's talk too much, man". So it was a nice change to have someone listening to me. Especially nice for a guy with smoky eyelashes to be listening to me! Well, I'd better get my beauty rest for Friday, even though Friday is still three days away, but I so cannot go to the dance with purple spots under my eyes.  
  
Wednesday February 11th  
  
English Journal-Pertinent Stats  
  
NAME: Lana Elisabeth Weinberger  
  
AGE: 14 and ¾  
  
YR IN SCHOOL: Freshman  
  
SEX: Female  
  
DESCRIPTION: Five feet and six inches of perfect skin, and the most gorgeous blonde hair (all natural), not to be vain or anything. Blue eyes, size seven shoe. Plus, I don't go anywhere without my totally cool Gucci purse. Overall, I am one of the most popular girls at AEHS. Well, at least, I was until Nanette Grelesius came along and stole my boyfriend and my spot at the cheerleader's table. But whatever.  
  
PARENTS:  
Mother: Amy Weinberger  
Occupation: Was an orthodontist, now a fashion designer.  
Father: Tom Weinberger, passed away when I was five.  
  
PETS: None, since they are totally unsanitary. Plus all that stuff like woodchips for hamsters and litter for cats can totally get under your nails, and it is soo annoying getting it out. Because one time I had to pet- sit my cousin's two gerbils and cat, and let me tell you something. Pets are WAY uncool. let alone have my own pets. I mean two words: LITTER BOXES. And boy does it majorly rot to get all that under your nails. GROSS!!  
  
BEST FRIEND: My best friend is probably Bailey Swanz, because she's the girl I hang out with the most, but my real best friend was Britney Haloway- , who moved away to Hades in the sixth grade because her parents decided to become missionaries. (I feel sooo bad for her. I mean, there is so not a Chanel or an Abercrombie in Hades. At least I don't think so.)She and I would always have so much fun together, getting our hair and nails done and making fun of the rejects at our school. But then she stopped responding to my mail and so maybe she like, moved... I dunno. Whatever, I am like getting way into this journal thing and it is way uncool.  
  
BOYFRIEND: My ex-boyfriend was Josh Richter, but when he dumped me for Nanette Grelesius, I realized that I had never really liked him, because he may look like a model in his uniform, but his brains are like, nil. Not there. Nada. Plus, I could name guys at this school that are hotter than Josh. Ehehehe.  
  
ADDRESS: I've lived in New York City all my life. My mom and I live in this really awesome apartment, and our neighbors are all really cool. Two of my neighbors are Broadway singers! Which means that sometimes, if I bug them enough, I get tickets for free! It is like totally amazing. The only weird neighbors are these geek people who just go around studying and reading all the time, and don't even own a television, OR paint there nails, and all that is by choice. I mean, come on! Who studies and reads when you can be watching cool reality TV shows and painting your nails?? Not that I don't study, Mrs. Spears. I'm just saying that people should really learn to multi-task, and then they can study AND paint their nails, all while watching Average Joe 2 (seriously, who would even want to be seen hanging around with those ugly dudes?)  
  
Well, now I've gotten my English journal done. But what about my date to the Valentine's Day Dance??????  
  
Wednesday February 11th, Lunch  
  
I'm sitting with Bailey, Stacey, and a couple of my other friends at lunch today! They all migrated over to the table where I sit from the table where Nanette took over! Nanette is left with like, five people at her table, which is a lot less than the twelve people she had when she first came! Oops, gotta go...  
Stacey just asked me what I'm doing. I told her that I forgot to do my English Journal homework, and am doing it now. I don't want them all to think I'm a nerd like Mia, writing in a journal and all. For once, thank you Mrs. Spears, for giving me an excuse to write in here!  
  
Later  
  
So Justin and I were talking in Health and Safety again!!! It was like we've known each other forever! We were arguing about this whole American Idol episode (friendly arguing, not like a fight or anything). It seems like when you can argue with someone, then you are comfortable being around them, and you're more happy around them. At least that's what I hear. But whatever, I'm starting to sound like a total loser. But it was sort of hard to hear what he was saying, what with being so distracted by his smoky eyes. AHH he has to ask me out!!!  
  
Thursday, February 12th, Health and Safety  
  
I am like so DYING OF BOOOREDOMMMM!!!!!  
  
Well, we've moved on to fire safety now. FIRE SAFETY. Like we didn't learn FIRE SAFETY in first grade. God this school is demented, I mean they treat us like a bunch of idiotic preschoolers-  
  
Oh my gosh. Justin just asked me if I'm going to the Valentine's Day Dance. IS HE ASKING ME OUT???????  
  
Later  
  
False alarm. All he said was that I should go because the crew team is doing some demonstration. I told him I'd think about it. Will he get the message already???? THE VALENTINE'S DAY DANCE IS TOMMOROW AND I DON'T HAVE A DATE!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: I'm really going to try to update again soon!!! I think there will be about two more entries, cuz I wanna do a cliff hanger at the end of the next one!!!! Oh, and I already have a really really really never been done before (I think) idea for my next fanfic!!! All I'll say right now is that it involves Mia and Lana (yes, I know, you think I have an obsession with her. I just think she's funny, OK??) and there's going to be some major trouble for both of them (it will be funny trouble though, not like, depressing trouble.) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed chapter 10, and check up for eleven in the next couple days... I hope. I'll update chapter 11 when I get at least 5 reviews of chapter 10! But if I don't get five reviews I'll just update anyways. I can't make up my mind!!!! 


	11. Perfect Lana

Just a little note to the anonymous reviewer who wrote: "Um hello... if you were anything Like Lana, you'd know that Abercrombie and Fitch are DEFITIELY NOT in the same category as Chanel and Gucci. The only probable reason you wrote those down were because you wear Abercrombie, but know Gucci and Chanel because they are so commercialized. And if you'd of watched the movies you'd know that Lana doesn't wear Chanel and Gucci... seeing that most of the collections are evening wear... and other than that they are like silk cardigans and pumps. Lana DOESN'T Wear that. Get a life... Fur-reek!"  
  
Thank you for reviewing, but I don't agree with you. I am not anything like Lana. Maybe that's why I don't sound 100% like her. I just have fun writing about her. Also, I know what they sell at Chanel because I have been there, and I know that they sell more than evening wear, pumps, and silk cardigans. In my mind, Lana is a very fashionable person with a lot of clothes from many, many clothing stores, from Abercrombie to Chanel. And that's what fanfictions are all about- that you write about the characters, but they aren't exactly how the author wrote them, they are how you picture them. Anyways, I suggest you write your own Lana fan fictions, because it sounds like you'd do a great job portraying Lana. ;-)  
  
Sorry about that- anyways, thank you so much to the people who said such great stuff about chapter 10, born2write, Virgo-Eyes, Mortal Elf, Angelique, chelsey4ever, Kat, Crazicari, H2O Angel, Marieke, Identified, MelancholicPolarBear, and saltytheseashorecreabshell!  
  
Onto the story!  
  
Thursday February 12th, My apartment suite  
  
My mom just came into my room and she was all like "Honey, you know, if you need a date to your little dance thing, I'm sure I could ask Bob from work to get his son to go with you. His name is Arnold and he's such a nice respectable--"  
"Oh my GOD Mom, I don't need you to find me a date! I mean how pathetic do you think I am??" And I totally shooed her out of my room. God, I mean like, for a mom who is supposed to be cool, being a fashion designer and all that, she sure totally does NOT act the part. I mean PLEASE. I don't let anyone set me up with someone, especially if that person is named ARNOLD and its my MOM who is trying to set me up. I mean, like I'd take that bullet.  
I am totally going to go to the dance. Even if the whole I-don't-have- a-date thing is totally a caricature of a caricature of a dork. I mean, I'm like the coolest girl in the school, and the coolest girl in the school doesn't just NOT GO to the Valentine's Day Dance just because her loser ex was so stupid as to dump her. Plus, you never know. Justin and I just might hook up at the dance.  
So in math today, Mia was sitting behind me being her usual dorky self, and so all I said to her was 'what did you do to your hair today? It looks like someone sat on it' and she was all 'Bite me Lana'. OMG, I mean when did she suddenly get a Lilly Moscovitz attitude? I mean I was just telling the truth! HAHA. Actually, her hair looks a lot better than it used to on account of the fact that she is growing it out right now. But am I going to tell her that? Take a wild guess.  
So tomorrow I am fully skipping Health and Safety to get a head start on my beauty routine for the dance. Okay, so first I am coming back to my place to take a shower and all that. Then I am going to Bailey's and we are going to get into our prom dresses. After that we're going to Chanel (since I am a regular there) and they are going to do my makeup and hair. I AM SO EXCITED!  
  
English  
  
Okay. So I'm listening in on one of the convos of the nerds (AKA Mia and Lilly). They are both really excited and spazzy and Lilly is like "Yes, I couldn't believe it! I was positive it was a malevolent plot to raise my expectations, but this morning NBC called and they said it was true!!!" Now Mia is all "Oh my GOD Lilly!!! That is so great! I can't believe they optioned your show!!!" Lilly: "Yes. Well, they're going to air it for the next four weeks, and if it gets good ratings, its going to become a regular!" Mia: "So what's on it for tonight?" Lilly: "Well, tonight's going to be stupid considering-"She's looking over at me now- "considering um, you-know-who is going to be the show. You know, how he asked me if he could be on my show and I said yes. But I'll tell you about it later." (Author's note: Yea, ok, I know its been a while, so if you don't remember this whole part about a guy asking Lilly if he could be on her show, then read chapter 9!)  
WHAT? Her show, "Lilly Tells It Like It Is" is going to be on NBC????? I so cannot believe it. What is this world coming to? Also, who is this you-know- they were talking about? The guy who asked if he could be on her show tonight? Whatever, I guess I'll TiVo it and figure it out.  
  
Four more hours until Health and Safety, which I will be skipping!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Taxi on the way to Bailey's Place  
  
Just took a shower. My hair looks so great even though it isn't styled yet. I love it. I used this new Awapuhi Hawaiian shampoo/conditioner and my hair looks so amazingly shiny and blonde. God, I love, love, love my hair.  
  
Bailey's Place  
  
My hair looks even better now! Because since Bailey's mom is way amazing with hair, I had her do it, and it is GORGEOUS. She put all these tiny little lilac colored roses on the sides, and wavy/curled the rest. Oh, and my hair fully looks even more blonde than usual, since I used this awesome conditioner on it to make it shine. And soon I'm going to put my dress on. And then- On to CHANEL!  
  
Chanel Makeup table  
  
Just waiting for them to choose out the perfect eye shadow, blush, mascara, eyeliner, concealer, lip liner, lip gloss/lip stick, body glitter (on my collar bone! Okay, so I saw Tina Hakim Baba wearing body glitter on her collarbone and thought it looked amazing. So sue me. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone. God!), and of course perfume.  
  
In the LIMO!  
  
I look AMAZING. AMAZING. I mean, you seriously do not understand. No one at this dance is going to be able to take their eyes off of me. LOL I so do not see why all those other girls even bother going to the dances. I mean, its sort of obvious that all their BFs (meaning boyfriends, for those who are completely and utterly, like, clueless) are totally going to be looking at me the whole dance. Can't wait!  
  
Girls Bathroom  
  
Just here to take a little bathroom/journal writing break. And just so you know: I was RIGHT. That's right, as soon as I walked in , you could just see the guys' eyes just go "whoa" because that's what I am- "whoa", as in good "whoa". And so everyone else actually looks pretty good, but none as good as me. Then of course there were a couple of guys who were too loyal and all that to look at me (Michael, who was looking rather hot, not, of course, as hot as Justin-and then there was Boris, but he probably just wasn't looking because Lilly would have had another of her freak attacks if he had. But whatever. Yea, and Mia is wearing this really pretty Chanel dress. But I mean it is so unfair, because the only reason she gets to wear their MOST EXPENSIVE DRESS is because her grandma is a DOWAGER PRINCESS for God's sake. Of course she's going to be wearing extremely costly Chanel evening-wear. And then there is Lilly, who is as usual looking quite pug- like, and—  
  
Oh my gosh. I hear my name. Someone's calling my name. They sound desperate- I'd better go-  
  
Author's Note- REVIEW PLEASE!!!! ( I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! I think I'm going to have to work on my cliff hangers though, since they never come out the way I want them to... what do you think? R &R!!! –Maya 


	12. Author's note, chapter 12 coming!

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay on the last chapter!!!! I am SOOOO sorry, but I had exams and everything and I was just really busy!! But I PROMISE you that the last chapter (or chapters... I'm not sure) will be coming SOON!!!  
  
Oh yea, the main reason I wrote this author's note was to ask what is the whole thing about Lana's dad being alive?? I really don't get where this came from!! Does it say in the books? Because if it does, then what page, and what book? And if it doesn't, then how do you know? Just wondering, because I was confused.  
  
Anyways, NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!!!!! 


	13. The End

This is it! The final chapter! I really really hope you like it, because I sort of had writer's block while writing it, so it didn't exactly come out how I planned. But anyways, read and REVIEW!!!  
  
Oh my Gosh.  
  
Well this has been quite a day. And quite a night. And definitely, totally, quite a dance.  
  
So when I heard someone calling my name, I rushed out of the girls bathroom, and walked quickly into the gym, which was where the dance was taking place. Of course I didn't run, because COME ON, I mean I JUST got new shoes, and they were not cheap, and I didn't want to break the heel or anything. So as soon as I got into the gym, I see everyone looking at this TV, which for some reason was in the gym. And Bailey waving at me frantically.  
  
Me: "Bailey, what is going ON here??" Bailey: "Don't ask, just get over there!!!"  
  
And she pushed me over to where a crowd had gathered around the television. It bothered me that the television was a lot bigger than the one in my room. What is up with that?? The school has a bigger television than I do?? But anyways. So I looked up into the bright, cyclops eye of the television. And I saw Lilly Moscovitz.  
  
"Bailey!!! Is this some kind of a joke?? Because staring at pug-face is not my idea of fun!" I shouted over to her, above the noise that the people in the gym were making.  
  
"Lana, I don't know, but someone told me you should, like, watch this show."  
  
So I did.  
  
Lilly (on television): "Although this is a show which usually shows something with actual meaning, something that would actually do good for the American community, today we will have a guest speaker, who will not be speaking about anything with importance, but just listen up anyways, OKAY?? And for all of my wonderful fans, Lilly Tells It Like It Is will be on next week on Friday at this time"  
  
And then, I kid you not, Justin Baxendale walked onto the television set.  
  
"Hey everyone, hey Albert Einstein. Uh, I'm on this show because I wanted to tell someone something that, uh, that I would have a hard time telling her in person." "Lana Weinberger, if you are watching this right now, I want to let you know that I love you. I've loved you ever since the first moment I saw you, with your gorgeous blonde hair and amazing looks, and your great personality. I just hope you feel the same."  
  
And then someone turned the television off. I just stood there, completely stunned.  
  
Some of my friends were like "Oh my GOD that is just SOOO cute!!!" But there were others who were like "Oh GOD that was revolting." Namely the nerds, and a lot of Joshes friends. So I did not know what to do. I just stood there, and then someone was like "There he is!," and Justin Baxendale was standing there in the doorway, his hair all tousled, probably because it is extremely windy outside. And he looked right at me.  
  
"Ooooh, Justin's trying to get himself a girlfriend!" And I turned and saw that Josh Richter was standing right near me.  
  
"Shut up Josh" Bailey said, which I thought was totally great of her.  
  
"You're joking, right Justin? Who would ever want to go out with her?? She's such a headcase!" Josh said. And I am SO not a headcase. What is his problem??  
  
Justin looked at Josh and looked like he was going to say something.  
  
"I knew it! You were joking, weren't you man? Hahaha, you almost tricked me!" Josh started to laugh.  
  
And- and- everyone started laughing. That was when I started to cry. I mean, when the ENTIRE school is laughing in your face at a dance, at which you have no date, what else is a girl to do? Especially when the guy you thought liked you, actually didn't. When the guy, who you thought liked you, and had just said he loved you on public access television, was actually /b  
  
So I was just standing there, crying, (and hoping that my mascara wasn't running), when I felt someone come up to me and grab my hand.  
  
"Lana, I-"  
  
"Get away from me," I said, pretty harshly, now that I think about it. "God, that's just great Justin. Professing your love for me on a PUBLIC ACCESS TELEVISION SHOW and then humiliating me in front of everyone when I find out you were joking."  
  
"Lana." Justin looked tired. "I wasn't joking."  
  
"You-?" I looked at him. "You weren't?"  
  
"No" he said. "I do love you" He smiled. And I saw that he still looked as hot as ever, with his smoky eyelashes. And then, right in front of everyone, he kissed me.  
  
And I was so surprised. I mean, Josh kissed me when we were dating, but this was different. In a good way, if you know what I mean!  
  
And so Josh got all annoyed because apparently he didn't like the fact that I wasn't single anymore. Bailey told me that right before the dance Nanette told Josh that she wasn't going with him, because she didn't think he was hot enough for her, and instead she was going with a guy from another school!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So he comes up and he's like "Lana, you don't really like him do you babe? You're just going out with him because he did that stupid TV act on that pug girl's television show! Come on Lana, babe, go out with me again? I mean, I'm a lot hotter than him, if you haven't noticed"  
  
And so I did what any other girl would do. Well maybe not ANY other girl. But whatever. I said,  
  
"Josh, you are the most conceited person I have ever met in my LIFE. I can't believe you would think I want to go out with you!" (Okay, so that was like totally lame. But I didn't have any time to think of a better comeback!)  
  
And then I slapped him, and kissed Justin!  
  
Not to mention that after that, all of Justin's friends and my friends started cheering!!! Of course, the nerds and people were all like "Oh God, I'm outta here." But like I care? NO!. Oh, and I looked totally pretty in my gorgeous dress, and with my gorgeous hair. And Justin said so! And then we danced the night away. It was the most romantic moment in my ENTIRE LIFE.  
  
Also, I heard from someone that after that, Josh sort of walked off and slumped against some wall, and then got in MAJOR trouble with Principal Gupta later in the night because she caught him trying to spike the punch!  
  
So basically it was the best night of my life. And after the dance, Justin had rented a limo, and we drove home in it talking, and then he totally kissed me goodnight outside my door!  
  
Thank GOD I wore my watermelon lip gloss.  
  
And now I'm going out with Justin Baxendale! How perfect is that??  
  
I am SO much more of a princess than Amelia.  
  
And you know that thing that Princess Amelia is always talking about? That really long word that her and Lilly are always discussing? Ugh, what is that word?? I totally can't remember-  
  
Oh yea, now I remember.  
  
Well, I have, like, totally, finally achieved self actualization!  
  
Author's Note- Well, that was the last chapter everyone, I hope you liked it a lot! Don't forget to review now!!! And I'm still wondering about the whole Lana's Dad/Contessa Trevanni thing. So when you review tell me about that. But anyways THANK YOU SO MUCH to all my faithful reviewers, and I will be sure to write more Princess Diaries fanfictions now that I have finished my first one. Review, and thanks again!!!!!!  
  
-Maya  
  
P.S.- Sorry about it ending happily for Lana, haha, but I figure that the perfect "princess" always gets her way in the end!!! 


End file.
